


His fate

by the_promised_neverland_lover



Category: BnHA, mha, myheroacadamia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_promised_neverland_lover/pseuds/the_promised_neverland_lover
Summary: When izuku midoriya is revealed as all for ones son he starts getting treated badly by his class and teachers except Aizawa and present mic, what happens when he befriends the one and only Hitoshi shinsou
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	His fate

It’s was a windy Tuesday afternoon and izuku put on the television, after his mother passed away he has been living by himself and his cat Bella. The tv channel was a new channel, suddenly it was Interrupted by a video message from all for one, ‘dear my son, Izuku Midoriya. I am sorry for your mother’s death but it was what had to be done, know that I am coming to bring you home to me if you like it or not...’ izuku was freaked out *all for one is my dad!* he thought. *h-he is coming, I don’t want to go!* he started freaking out until there was a knock on his door. He opened the door and blacked out.


End file.
